Alcohol and drug (AOD) use is problematic in many communities. Despite the spread of evidence-based prevention, communities still face difficulty in achieving outcomes demonstrated by prevention science. This "gap" is because resources are limited, prevention is complex, and communities often lack the capacity to adapt and implement "off the shelf" programs. Also, many evidence-based programs aim to improve deficits-- despite evidence showing the need to also promote positive youth development through community-wide efforts. Common ways to bridge this gap, such as information dissemination, fail to change practice or outcomes at the local level in part because it does not sufficiently address capacity or use community input. Therefore, building a community's prevention capacity, through greater collaboration between scientists and practitioners, with a focus on positive youth development, is a method that could improve the quality of prevention and outcomes. This project will assess the combination of two models that are specifically designed to foster such an approach: Getting To Outcomes (GTO) and Developmental Assets. They are complimentary: GTO enhances local capacity for discrete prevention tasks (e.g., evaluation); Developmental Assets supports community mobilization and collaboration to promote positive youth development. Combining the content, tools, and resources of these two SAMHSA (Best Practice) prevention planning processes has the potential to improve the quality of prevention programming and accountability more than either would do alone. Quasi - experimental and case studies of both Assets and GTO have demonstrated feasibility in community settings and yielded evidence suggesting these models can help communities mobilize and improve prevention practices and outcomes. As a next step, we propose a randomized controlled efficacy trial with elements of an effectiveness study (i.e., implementation in community-based setting) comparing 6 AOD prevention coalitions using Assets-GTO with 6 similar coalitions who are not. Such blended designs that emphasize generalizability and external validity are now recommended for community-based research. We will use a participatory research approach in which a Workgroup of coalition representatives will be actively involved in all phases of the research. Assets-GTO's impact on prevention capacity will be assessed at the program level (5 per coalition) with staff interviews and at the individual level with a Coalition Survey (each has about 54 members). A survey of schools in which the coalitions operate will assess the impact on AOD use and positive developmental outcomes among the programs' target populations. Organizational change theories will guide Assets-GTO implementation; standardized measures will track Assets-GTO adoption. Results will have implications for how to ensure that prevention programming found to be effective through research trials is successfully delivered in real world settings, a priority for NIDA and NIAAA. Project Narrative The demonstration and evaluation of the Assets-Getting To Outcomes system for the prevention of alcohol and drug (AOD) use outlined in this proposal has direct relevance to public health. This is because AOD use among youth is a significant health problem facing US communities. The Assets-Getting To Outcomes system is designed to help communities engaged in AOD prevention work to better plan, implement, and self-evaluate their prevention strategies in order to help them achieve positive results, thereby positively impacting the mortality and morbidity of youth at the local level. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The demonstration and evaluation of the Assets-Getting to Outcomes system for the prevention of alcohol and drug (AOD) use outlined in this proposal has direct relevance to public health. This is because AOD use among youth is a significant health problem facing US communities. The Assets-Getting To Outcomes system is designed to help communities engaged in AOD prevention work to better plan, implement, and self-evaluate their prevention strategies in order to help them achieve positive results, thereby positively impacting the mortality and morbidity of youth at the local level. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]